


ribbons of gold

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Post-Episode: Dealing with INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman and Logan have a moment.





	ribbons of gold

Logan waits in Roman's room, waiting for him to return. The walls swirl with fanciful ideas and bursts of inspiration, making him shiver. He doesn't always do well in Roman's room and the room often doesn't appreciate his presence. This time, the very air seems to welcome him.

When Roman sinks down, he has a dispirited look on his face. He startles when he sees Logan waiting for him.

"I'm afraid I'm not the best of company right now, Lo," he says, disentangling himself from his sash and flinging his sword down. His hair is mussed from the carpet he's spent so much time prone on today.

"I do not mind," Logan says simply. "I can, of course, leave if you prefer, but I don't think that's what you want." Roman hesitates, before finally flopping down on the fluffy white carpet.

"I don't," he admits. "I just- I didn't expect my brother." He rubs the back of his head ruefully and makes a face.

"Remus certainly knows how to make an entrance," Logan says mildly. "As startling as his appearance was, I think that it was for the best."

"Why do you say that?" Roman asks in surprise.

"Thomas now knows the source of his intrusive thoughts," Logan explains. "More importantly, he knows how to handle them. And Virgil and Patton know that their previous reactions are unneeded. It may be difficult to change said reactions, but it should be easier now. Besides, I think I helped your brother, too."

"How so?" Roman asks. Logan folds himself neatly down next to Roman.

"You know that he suffers from his intrusive thoughts, as well?" Logan asks. Roman blinks, running a hand through unruly hair.

"I hadn't thought of it," he confesses. "It makes sense, though."

"Exactly," Logan says. "So I hope that my words will help him in the future, as well. Now-" Logan turns to him. "You look stressed. Would you like me to braid your hair?"

A blush spreads across Roman's cheeks like a sunrise as he nods.

Roman's hair is just long enough that Logan feels free to bury his fingers in the soft strands, relishing the silky feel against his fingertips. Roman snaps his fingers and the box with all his hair supplies settles on the carpet next to Logan, making him smile.

"Would you like to be fancy this time?" He asks, his fingers already at work.

"Yes, please," Roman says drowsily. Because it is the mind palace (and particularly because he is sat in Creativity's room), Logan has no need to use elastics to end each braid. Instead, it stays in place by itself, leaving him free to braid away and add in little red and gold ribbons, as well as tiny crown barrettes and diamond clips. By the time he is done, Roman's hair is full of tiny braids, sparkling in the light.

"Look," Logan suggests. Roman conjures up a mirror, beaming as he turns his head this way and that.

"I love it," Roman says, spontaneously turning and hugging Logan, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"It was quite enjoyable," Logan admits, settling against the bed and tucking Roman against his chest, loosely draping his arms around Roman. "You look gorgeous."

"You're too kind to me," Roman demurs. Logan shakes his head, leaning down and kissing the top of Roman's head.

"You know me," Logan says. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it? If it wasn't objectively true?"

"You wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it," Roman says. "I'm not sure how objective you are when it comes to your boyfriend." Logan laughs a little at that.

"Perhaps you have a point there," he says. "But it is worth it, to have you as my boyfriend." His arms briefly tighten.

"What say we show the others your handiwork?" Roman suggests. Logan hesitates, then nods.

"I believe that is agreeable," he says. "But- in a few minutes? I like holding you." Roman relaxes against him.

"In a few minutes," he agrees.


End file.
